


Cold Comfort (Food)

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Len don't actually interact in the fic, Barry is attracted to Len, Barry's appetite gets away from him, Extended Scene, I don't really know what to tag this, M/M, Slight pining, takes place during Family of Rogues, the waitress gets the wrong idea...sorta, who knows what Len feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len leaves his plate of food, including most of his fries, on the table when he leaves and sticks Barry with the bill. Barry decides that if he has to pay for Captain Cold's dinner then he might as well get to eat, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort (Food)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The Flash or any of its characters. I am not connected with anyone who is affiliated with or owns CW's The Flash or any related characters. I am not making any profit from this story. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Barry was left alone in the booth, Captain Cold having gotten up and left with an annoyed (maybe kinda sexy) air about him and left like they'd just had a couple's spat or something. Except that would be ridiculous because Captain Cold was a villain and Barry was the Flash and heroes probably shouldn't bang their villains. Even if they had an especially sexy smolder when they were upset with you…Allegedly. Maybe. Whatever! That wasn't the point!

The point was that he'd gotten no real information out of Snart, other than watching him eat french fries was...interesting. ANYWAY...the jerk just got up and left like it was nothing, without even finishing said fries, of which there was nearly an entire plate left, and expected Barry to pay his bill.

But, really! He's just gonna make Barry buy him dinner without even staying to finish eating? Screw that. Barry would eat them, then!

When the waitress stopped by his table to hand him the bill he smiled at her and said, “Hey, um...I don't want to be any trouble, but do you think I could add something to this order?”

“Oh, sure. Do you know what you want?” she asked, preparing to either give him the highlights, a recommendation, or even go back and get a menu if he needed it. She didn't think he looked like a regular, but she felt a little bad for him because Len was definitely a regular and it looked like maybe he'd had a fight with a boyfriend and stormed out. She understood this cute young man's need for comfort food.

“Yeah, actually. Would it be okay if I had two double bacon cheeseburgers with everything, two orders of chicken strips and three orders of wings? And, maybe a...Pepsi to wash it down with?” Barry asked, with a bit of a blush as he realized what that order must mean he was going to get. He thought about asking if they served tacos or chili, but he supposed he wouldn't push his luck too far. This was already a pretty big order for just one person.

“Oh! Alright. Is Len coming back, then?” she asked, feeling a little better at the thought that maybe Len hadn't just stormed off and would be back to work things out. She'd seen the guys he brought by and at least this one seemed like a total sweetie.

“N-no...I don't think so...” Barry said. Sometimes it could be embarrassing to let strangers become aware of just how insatiable his appetite could be.

“Oh...well, I'm sure things will work out, honey.” she said, supposing that despite the large amount it might make some sense. The boy was skinny as a rail, but the girl who'd won the eating contest that they'd hosted here last spring had been even skinnier and she'd gone up against some pretty overweight men. Not to mention that she herself understood that sometimes when you were upset and looking for comfort food, you looked for an overabundance of it. And they had doggy bags, if he wanted to bring anything home with him.

Barry smiled, not really sure what she meant by that but he did recognize that she was trying to be nice and so he let it go. “Thanks. I'm sure it will, too. I know I'm not gonna give up.” he would help Len, whether he liked it or not! Err...Captain Cold!

“That's the spirit, honey!” she smiled and went to go put in his order.

Barry smiled back, feeling better already. He looked over at Snart's plate, shrugged and pulled it over to him. As long as Snart wasn't going to eat it and Barry had to pay...why not? He'd have an appetizer while he waited for the waitress to return with his order. Doris, that was her name. He'd seen the name tag.

He picked up a french fry and dipped it in the ketchup before putting it in his mouth, smiling a little while he chewed.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really write short things easily. This was originally supposed to be SO MUCH shorter but it totally got away from me. I got the idea for this from a tumblr discussion I saw. It can be found here: http://coldflashtrash.tumblr.com/post/132825281913/tarondragon-thanks-for-dinner-look-at-his
> 
> Sorry about the title but it was either this or Cold Misunderstandings. I'm not as good at puns as Lenny is.


End file.
